


Un esponjoso problema

by EDemon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDemon/pseuds/EDemon
Summary: Sí, Derek no es ni será el mejor Alfa de la historia.Y sí, es demasiado cerrado para socializar incluso con su novio.Pero vamos, este castigo al que se vió sometido era demasiado cruel.





	Un esponjoso problema

* * *

Derek no planeaba ser un alfa. Ese puesto, desde que tenía memoria, estaba destinado a su hermana mayor Laura. Sin embargo, y gracias a eventos de los que jamás se iba a perdonar, ahora él era alfa. Un alfa sin preparación previa, con sólo dos miembros de su manada original y un montón de adolescentes.

Debía admitir que últimamente todos parecían más organizados y centrados, dispuestos a ser una verdadera manada. Estaba orgulloso de ellos (-Stiles, deja de decir que soy mamá gallina -Pero es que debes ver como se te infla el pecho de orgullo al verlos entrenar ¡Es tan gracioso!)

Por esas razones, se sentía un alfa indigno. Alguien que no fue entrenado para su puesto, que simplemente era alguien con mucho poder sin saberlo usar.

Pero jamás se espero tal humillación.

Sí, no era el mejor alfa de la tierra. Y sí, era cerrado como almeja, a veces incluso con su novio. Pero no era razón para la vergüenza que estuvo obligado a pasar.

Empezó una mañana. Le daba comezón detrás de sus orejas y su espalda baja dolía. No creyó que era para tanto, así que simplemente salió a correr.

Después de unos kilómetros, el dolor empezó a aumentar, por lo que corrió hacia la casa de su novio, estando más cerca que su Loft. Subió la pared exterior y se metió a la habitación de dicho novio.

Stiles se sobresaltó ante esa visita tan repentina, pero, sin cuestionar, abrió los brazos, acunó al oso esponjoso que era Derek por las mañanas y volvió a dormir.

Más tarde, alrededor de las diez, el dolor había desaparecido, así como la comezón en su cabeza. Bajó a preparar el desayuno, sin notar que algo se agitaba detrás de él.

Los pasos del padre de Stiles resonaron antes que el hombre apareciera en la cocina, nada sorprendido de ver a Derek ahí. Recibió la taza de café que le fue tendida y bebió un poco.

Y casi escupe el líquido al ver mejor a su yerno.

Derek lo mira de reojo, enarcando una ceja, pero es ignorado.

El Sheriff deja con cuidado la taza en la mesa y balbucea un poco. -Voy a… Eh… Despertar a Stiles- y con eso dicho, huye escaleras arriba.

El alfa no le da importancia, ya más que acostumbrado a las rarezas de su novio y su padre. Después de todo, y citando a Peter, fue él quien decidió por voluntad propia “atarse” a ellos.

-Como que Derek tiene orejas y cola de lobo- escucha decir al Sheriff, y es más que suficiente para paralizarse en su lugar.

\- ¿Qué tenía tu café? -pregunta adormilado Stiles. Derek apaga el fuego donde se estaban calentando los huevos, cambiando la sartén de fogón.

Lentamente, como si cualquier movimiento brusco fuera a desencadenar una guerra mundial, levanta su mano y la dirige hacia su cabeza. Al principio no siente nada, y llega a pensar que le hicieron una broma, pero cuando toca algo esponjoso y sospechosamente se siente como si se tocara la oreja, es cuando entra en pánico.

Y claro, es cuando grita.

* * *

Después del repentino grito, Stiles y su padre habían bajado apresurados, sólo para encontrar a Derek tocándose desesperadamente la cabeza y una extensión en su espalda baja que era de un pelaje esponjoso.

Stiles no sabía si reír o sentir pena por su novio. Así que simplemente se acercó al lobo, sonriendo de manera burlona, y lo calmó, haciendo que dejara de tocarse las orejas que le habían crecido en la cabeza y la esponjosa cola de lobo.

-Ve el lado positivo-empieza a decir, recibiendo un gruñido de Derek- ¡Te ves adorable! -exclama.

-Stiles...- gruñó el pelinegro en advertencia al ver como el chico abrazaba la esponjosa cola- No soy adorable. No sé ni siquiera qué es lo que me pasa. Si eres tan amable de soltarme antes de que venga la manada, necesito irme.

-Es cierto, los chicos vienen a pasar el día- después sonríe maliciosamente- Tengo una idea- y sin decir nada más, coge su celular y envía un mensaje masivo a los chicos.

Derek ahoga un gemido de desesperación al ver el mensaje.

_Stiles  
Chicos, vengan disfrazados. Sería un interesante día temático ¿No lo creen? ;)_

Pero lo que más impresionó, y preocupó a partes iguales, fueron las emocionadas confirmaciones de todos.

-Problema resuelto- anuncia el castaño. La risa ahogada del Sheriff le da la pista a Derek que ya no hay más opción y debe quedarse.

-Te odio- declara el lobo.

-No, no lo haces- ríe el chico y lo relaja con un beso. El cual es interrumpido por el carraspeo de su padre.

* * *

\- ¿Y por qué teníamos que venir disfrazados? -pregunta Erica, retocando la herida del cuello. Ella venía como pirata fantasma, con raspones de maquillaje y una espada de la que Stiles estaba seguro que iba a lastimar a alguien.

-Por diversión- responde Stiles sin darle importancia. Él se había disfrazado de Batman, obligando a su padre a hacer juego siendo Alfred.

-Todos nos esforzamos en el disfraz, pero Derek sólo tiene orejas y cola de lobo- Lydia se levanta de su asiento, disfrazada de Charlotte Montrose- Vamos Derek, veamos qué tiene Stiles para poder disfrazarte mejor.

-Pues tú simplemente llevas uniforme- contesta Isaac- Tampoco es tan importante si Derek se esforzó o no. Es sólo una noche de películas.

-Es esto o vemos Titanic- anuncia la pelirroja, ganándose un gemido colectivo.

-De ninguna manera te estoy dejando poner eso en mi casa- replica Stiles, tomando la mano de su novio y sentándose en el regazo del lobo- Y tampoco disfrazar a Derek. Se ve adorable así.

Lydia mira al moreno de manera evaluadora y finalmente asiente, derrotada.

-Desde que Lydia encontró a quien la enfrentara, estoy libre de romance- suspira Jackson aliviado. Ethan ríe y le da un pequeño golpe.

-No saben lo que se pierden- resopla ella y se sienta con Jordan, dejando que el hombre la abrazara.

De repente, todos los oídos sobrenaturales sufrieron de una tortura silenciosa para el oído común. Los lobos, la coyote y la Kitsune se taparon los oídos, quejándose probablemente de algún sonido lejano.

-Idiotas- masculla Malia. Lydia, el Sheriff y Stiles no se molestaron en preguntar.

-Amigo…- murmura Scott y todos observan a Derek. Stiles se voltea e inmediatamente se muerde el labio, sofocando una risa. Las orejas de Derek, por instinto, se habían doblado en busca de alejar aquel sonido, y al acabarse volvieron a su postura original- Hum…- balbucea el hispano.

-Al parecer, el disfraz de Derek no es del todo disfraz- se burla Peter- Reconocería esta situación en donde sea.

-Oh, ¿es por eso que nos pediste los disfraces? -pregunta Kira, vestida de algún anime. Aunque Stiles sigue insistiendo que simplemente es su ropa de cuando va a Japón.

Derek, viendo a todos aguantar la risa y a las chicas arrullándolo desde una distancia segura, sube las escaleras y se encierra en la habitación de Stiles, el cual, era el único que se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia.

El pequeño bastardo.

* * *

**3 semanas después**

Su vida se había convertido en una constante rutina de despertar, correr en lo profundo del bosque, y regresar para encerrarse en su Loft. A veces incluía las variables que internamente llamaba “El novio que desgraciadamente ama” y “El tío que no suelta prenda sobre lo que sabe”.

Por su propio bien, jamás mencionará esos nombres en el radio de audición de Stiles.

-Me vas a amar más de lo que ya lo haces- anuncia Stiles a modo de saludo, irrumpiendo en su habitación donde había hecho un nido de mantas para lamentarse de su existencia.

-No estoy seguro de querer saber después de lo de la semana pasada- masculla Derek, recordando un vergonzoso incidente que incluía a cierto castaño, su tío y una cafetería llena de personas y, sobretodo, niños.

Jamás dejará que Stiles y Peter pasen demasiado tiempo solos, son peligrosos juntos.

-Vamos, fue bastante entretenido ver la cara de los niños- ríe el menor- Definitivamente tendremos unos cuantos.

-Háblame cuando no quieras humillarme públicamente- se burla Derek, y bufa cuando Stiles hace un puchero- ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Sé lo que te pasa ¿Por qué crees que pasaría tiempo con tu espeluznante tío voluntariamente? -dice triunfante.

\- ¿Porque los dos son igual de retorcidos? -inquiere Derek y Stiles le golpea el hombro.

-Sé más amable conmigo, soy tu novio- se queja el castaño, pero rápidamente vuelve a sonreír- No sé porque, pero eventualmente todos terminan hablando de más cuando conversan conmigo. Así que investigué a partir de lo que Peter dijo- el lobo suspira aliviado, pero frunce el ceño cuando Stiles se pone nervioso.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Resulta que se llama evolución. Le pasa a ciertos Alfas cuando la diosa Luna decide que son dignos y les regala esto a los más nobles- se encoge de hombros- Tiene mucho sentido para mí, la verdad. Eres muy entregado.

\- ¿Qué…? -balbucea Derek, seguro de que lo que dijo Stiles debía estar mal.

La cara de Stiles se suaviza y sonríe un poco. -Te conozco, Der. Eres de las personas más nobles que conozco y las situaciones que te has visto obligado a pasar te han dado la capacidad más grande de amar que no he visto en nadie desde que mi madre murió. Tristemente, también tienes un complejo de culpabilidad del tamaño de Texas, y es por eso que te esfuerzas al máximo. Incluso demasiado. Tal vez sólo necesitabas el empujón de una manada dispuesta a estar junta para que pudieras andar sobre tus pies nuevamente y ser el Alfa que todos quisieran tener. No me sorprende que hayas evolucionado.

Derek parecía pez fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y una sensación de seguridad vagamente familiar en sus días adolescentes.

Por supuesto, al sentir esa penetrante mirada, Stiles se sonroja y empieza a balbucear. -Aunque ese no es el punto. Los libros dicen que ese aspecto aparece un mes antes de la transformación completa. Así que falta poco. Probablemente sientas dolor, como, mucho dolor. Todos tus huesos se estarán acostumbrando al cambio, así que se reacomodarán, romperán y volverán a juntarse en un proceso de siete a diez horas. Probablemente el dolor de cuando comenzaste a cambiar hace semanas sea aumentado. Tal vez no deberías pensar en eso. Definitivamente no deberías pensar en eso. Oh dios, debo callarme. Aunque hay algunas cosas que deberíamos conseguir parahumpf…

Derek besa a Stiles, callando y agradeciendo a su novio al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, supongo que tu humor ha mejorado- murmura Stiles y ríe cuando algo esponjoso golpea su cadera.

* * *

Como había dicho, el proceso duró varias horas. Aguantando el dolor de ver y escuchar a su novio gritar en agonía, el menor se quedó todo el tiempo a su lado. ¿El resultado? Un cansado lobo negro que, como pudo, se arrastró al regazo del humano, acurrucándose.

Ahora Stiles acunaba a un jadeante y adolorido lobo.

-Bueno, ahora puedo decir que lo he visto todo- anuncia Liam. Jackson simplemente se burla del rubio mientras Ethan niega con la cabeza.

La manada había llegado justo al final del proceso, así que ahora todos hacían un círculo alrededor del lobo y su pareja.

-Hemos venido aquí por nada- bufa Lydia y Cora enarca una ceja- Estaba curiosa de ver el proceso.

-Quieres decir, curiosa de ver a mi hermano gritar de dolor- gruñe Cora. Ambas empezaron a discutir.

El lobo, al escuchar la discusión en la que se había metido el resto de la manada, sólo atina a mirar al castaño, rodando los ojos y después caer dormido.

No era secreto que desde el regreso de los Hale, los comentarios de Lydia cambiaron de sarcásticos e inteligentes, a hirientes y burlones.

Pero tal vez esa era historia para otro día.


End file.
